Drunken Nights (Nalu lemons)
by VisualBeamish
Summary: Natsu gets drunk and at the end of the night has lucy's panties on his head (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

After a beautiful night out Natsu and Lucy wobbled out of the restaurant they were in drunk. Natsu's jacket being held in one hand and his arm around Lucy.

"You're so god damn beautiful, Lucy." he drunkenly admired his gorgeous girlfriend. She was already blushing from the alcohol, but his comment making her even more red. The couple walked to the sidewalk signaling a taxi. Lucy smiled snuggling into Natsu's neck.

"You're my favorite I love you, God I love you." the warmth of her voice made him smile. He was drunk, but how he felt about Lucy would never change. The two swayed in the weather waiting, giggling and flirting. A taxi pulled up, a friendly face greeted them and the two were on their way home. Lucy could tell the ride made Natsu uneasy. She held his hand reassuringly. The Taxi driver played a song that reminded Natsu of Elevator music. Why was he thinking about elevators? Oh well he's smiled. Lucy rested her head against his shoulder.

"You two are the cutest thing I've seen in a while" said the taxi driver trying to make small talk. It was a woman's voice. She held her Scarlet red hair up inside of the hat. Natsu was spacing out he really was drunk.

"Thank you , Lucy is the best thing to happen for a while. Plus she smells good too." Natsu laughed at his own joke. Looking at the girl resting her head on him. He really loved her.

—-

"Yo, Lucy, We're here." He held his hand out to help her out of the taxi. She clumsily got out and hugged him. Closing the taxi door uneasily.

When they got inside Natsu placed the Keys and his jacket on the kitchen counter still in Lucy's embrace.

"Mm, You smell so ... mm ...nice."

Natsu's arms lifted her, Making her laugh. He was unable to walk in a straight line but would rather die than let Lucy fall. Drunkenly holding Lucy he took off her shoes and his placing them somewhere unimportant. Natsu walked past the kitchen into the living room and threw her on the couch. Lucy giggled standing up to hug him.

"Haha Woah...Did anyone ever tell you how... incredibly handsome you are?" Her hands cupping his face.

Natsu looked at Lucy's beautiful drunken blushing face. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I ... might have been told a _few_ times." He staggered. Lucy smirked. Turning into a full blown laugh attack. Lucy's hands moved around.

Her right moving to his chin. Her left on his shoulder.

Still laughing placing kisses on his lips, missing his mouth a few times.

"Natsuuuuuu..." she blushed

Natsu smiled how is she so cute? His tongue ghosted her bottom lip, pulling away she giddily laughs. Burying her face to his chest.

" We're so drunk, Not right now Natsu." Moving her head to his neck emitting a breathy noise from Natsu.

"I'm content as long as I'm with you." Natsu would reprimand himself later for not sounding cooler, but This was Lucy. She smiled.

Natsu's arm tangled around her waist. Pulling her into his lap he sat on the couch. Turning on the tv in front of them. Tv was always funniest together. Tv is also funnier when you're drunk.

And then Lucy kissed his cheek. Natsu laughed a hearty laugh while Lucy straddled him. Kissing him. Making Natsu's hands falter

"You're ...mmm" he said between kisses "really getting fired up"

She laughed. And Lucy's hands tangled in his hair. Their breathing was getting heavier, she stopped kissing him and placed her forehead on his.

"I just want you..silly" her eyes closed and held Natsu's face.

"I love ... you Natsu."

He laughed. Lucy watching as his face moves in her hands.

"Luce, I love you."

Her dress rising from sitting in that position, She laughed fixing her dress. Lucy removed her hands.

"Kiss me."

Natsu's hand held hers as his mouth claimed hers. She grabbed his hands and put them over his head. Her warm tongue roughly parting his lips. Strategically Natsu was placing Lucy off his lap and against the couch he couldn't get enough of Lucy. His right hand taking hold of her left breast through her dress making Lucy moan. Natsu's other hand hungrily grabbed her thighs pulling her closer to him sucking her bottom lip. He laughed and stuck his tongue out licking her mouth sloppily. Lucy giggled feeling his hot tongue on her lips.

"Hahaha Natsu stop it."

Natsu blew on her lips in an attempt to dry them... giving Lucy goosebumps kissing her again. Pulling his hair She smirked at the noise he made. Just the sound alone, made Lucy wet. Natsu's moans were erotic. She hit her lip. Lucy's hand trailed against his silk shirt to his pants Tracing his dick. Natsu held his breath. He wasn't hard. Lucy frowned. Natsu noticed.

"What is wrong Natsu.. do you not like me?"

Natsu's drunken eyes widened. How could she ask that. Lucy was the love of his life.

"Luce... of course I like you, I love you." He breathed

"I'm just really drunk babe, Uh.. here let me.." Natsu took his shirt off and flung it into oblivion. Lucy sat up and watched him quickly send his pants somewhere else unimportant. Natsu's boxers were brought down to his ankles leaving Natsu bare on the couch. Natsu began rubbing himself. His head rolled back. Lucy could tell he was frustrated at himself.

Lucy was blushing. She watched in awe. This has never happened. Normally Natsu is a sex god so to watch Natsu touch himself was making her hornier. Lucy's cheeks felt hotter than anything. He moaned. Softly.

"Natsu..." Lucy pressed herself against him, her covered breasts rested against his side and her hands hugged his chest watching. Lucy and Natsu have had sex before. A few times. Actually they're at it nearly every week. But this felt more intimate. More intense, and tonight? All they've done is make out and Lucy can barely contain herself. Natsu pumped him self still trying to get hard.

"Lucy i swear it's not you... believe me I ... I just... fu-" Natsu's hips bucked forward.

Lucy's hand squeezed his flaccid shaft feeling it react slowly. Her fingers rubbing small circles on his tip. Natsu turned his head kissing Lucy. She kissed his neck biting softly running her tongue over the bites. Natsu's cheeks were warm. Lucy tightened her grip around his shaft twisting. She roughly bit his neck. Lucy felt Natsu's dick harden more in her hands. She was still unsatisfied he wasn't fully erect.

"..Lucy..." Natsu moaned. Lucy's eyes closed. Natsu removed Lucy's hands. Kissing her heavily.

"Natsu.. what are you-" He bit and sucked on Lucy's lips.

"Lucy. Take off your dress." Natsu's voice was low.

She complied, taking her straps off before throwing her dress behind the couch. Natsu pulled his boxers back up and planted kisses all over Lucy's body. He was beginning to feel weird. Being drunk is just weird. Natsu just wishes he could get hard. It was honestly starting to piss him off. He just wanted to make her feel good. Natsu was lost in his thoughts though he quickly snapped out of them when he heard Lucy moan. She was pressed against the couch by him.

"Natsu.." Lucy's bra was off Natsu had Lucy's nipple in his mouth while his hand groped the other. He was blushing. Lucy was so hot!

"Uh.. Is this okay?.."

She smiled at Natsu.

"Yes. It's fine." Lucy's voice was small and sweet.

"Please continue, Natsu."

Natsu smiled a genuine smile. God! Lucy is so goddamn cute, drunk or not. He went back to his previous task of fondling his girlfriend.

Her back arched and Lucy moaned as he pulled his fingers down to her soaked lace pink panties his fingers teasing.

"Luce?" Natsu asked her tit in his mouth.

..."Yes Natsu?"

"Does this feel good?" His middle finger caressing her warm panties. Instantly her legs spread and she moaned.

"Wh?... Unngh... Natsu.."

Natsu peeled away her panties and placed them on his head. His middle finger circling her clit digging her into the couch. His lips went back to her breast while his fingers toyed with her. Soft mewls escaped her every now and then. Natsu inserted his finger and he himself moaned he placed another finger in her feeling her warm walls tighten around his fingers. Lucy was soaking wet moaning. The way the two were positioned was slightly uncomfortable for Natsu, but right now wasn't about him... but Lucy. Her face when she moans. God it really got him fired up. He grinned mischievously, almost laughing so hard the panties almost fell from his head. Moan after moan.

"Natsu!..." her heavy breathing was intoxicating. Natsu left a trail of kisses down her body the panties held in place by Natsu's hair. He licked Lucy's core earning a loud gasp from Lucy. Natsu wrapped her legs around his neck lifting Lucy off of the couch effortlessly. His fingers and tongue driving Lucy crazy.

" Natsu!... NATSU!"

Natsu sucked on Lucy's clit driving her insane. Using one hand he held her up so he could bite her thighs making her scream. It's pretty hard to buck your hips while you're being held up by shoulders, but Lucy still managed. God. Her moans. Natsu's tongue pushing down on Lucy was too much. Lucy's toes curled and she felt pressure in the pit of her stomach.

"Nnnghh natsu don't stop please don't stop!"

Both of them were getting sweaty, neither one caring. Natsu's free hand massaged her opening.

"Lucy this is so fucking hot. God" Lucy's hand covered her mouth to try to quiet herself down.

Lucy's legs shook vigorously. Natsu was somehow smirking while orally fucking her.

"Oh god! Natsu! I'm gonna.. I'm -"

Lucy's hands snakes down to Natsu's hair as she releases and Natsu's mouth is filled with Lucy's warm cum he moans while swallowing. Natsu's mouth was full and now he's hard. Both of them have sobered up nicely, Natsu and Lucy's hard panting fills the room.

"Natsuuuu... wow" he gently removes her thighs off his shoulders and places Lucy down underneath him kissing her out of breath.

"You were really loud." He laughs using her panties to wipe his mouth. Then placing them back on his head.

She manages to let out a soft chuckle.

"Natsu?"

He looked down at her smiling

"What's up?"

She blushed, technically speaking, Natsu was but she would refuse to say that word for word to him.

"Can I ask something?"

Natsu's face softened. Wiping sweat off of his forehead. Natsu sat up and looked at Lucy.

"Course. Everything okay?"

She smiled wiping sweat off of her forehead too.

"I'm fine but I just want to.. know" she said both of her fingers were pointing to each other.

"Why'd you wear my panties as a hat" Natsu smiled.

"What else am I supposed to do with them?"

AN: So part two coming soon, please let me know how you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu... we just did that on the couch... Oh my god I'm so embarrassed." Natsu shrugged.

"Lucy, it's our house the only people that'd have a problem with that should be us, if anything it's kinda funny." Lucy exhaled uneasily.

"Also, I couldn't help but notice something." Natsu said his finger to his chin as if he'd been thinking. Lucy's head turned sideways.

"What's that?" Natsu's blushed turning his head to the side.

"The entire time I was touching myself you were mesmerized, and it was making me shy, why were you staring so intensely?" It was Lucy's turn to shrug.

"It was hot. What can I say."

"Hot? Oh." Natsu was trying hard to ignore the fact His throbbing member was driving him through the wall.

"It's just nice hearing you moan, you're always trying to make me cum it's like you don't even worry about yourself." Lucy was right. He had a pretty bad hard on but he'd rather give Lucy time to catch her breath, that's just who he was. A real man as Elfman would say.

"Hey, since we've already started let's finish this huh?" Lucy followed up. Natsu smirked.

"Ugh oh Lucy fuck, that's such a mmm good idea." He sarcastically cooed into her ear, earning a punch from Lucy.

"That's just creepy! Right now you just sound like a pervert!" He held his jaw. Jerk. Lucy's legs sat on his thighs and her hands outlining his hard member. Natsu's throat closed up and He tensed closing his eyes. Lucy's fingers softly caresses him through his boxers making Natsu softly breathe from the contact.

"Natsu.." Lucy spoke in a charming tone. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out his head if he opened them.

"Y-Yeah?.."

her hand remained firmly grasping his shaft while the other delicately touched his waistband.

"Take. Them. Off." Her hand rubbing his tip with each word. In one swift swoop bucking his hip he effortlessly lifted Lucy and slid his boxers underneath her. Her hands rubbed him making his head roll. Desperate to hear him Lucy wanted to tease Natsu. Her grip tightened and she moved closer to his dick rubbing her clit against him.

"Lucyyy..."

Her hips begging for him to be inside her but not yet. Natsu began growing impatient he would buck his hips to try and get Lucy to speed up Her actions. His eyes rolled while she grinded against his flesh. She smirked watching his mouth exhale.

"Lucy this isn't funny, I'm dying."

Lucy's hand began moving faster as she sat back.

Natsu moaned. Their heavy breathing filling the living room but the occasional laugh track was heard from the tv.

"Faster."

Her hands were getting tired. Her hair a mess. She simply tightened her grip making Natsu whimper.

Natsu wrapped his hand around hers pumping himself with her hand quickly. Lucy's free hand massaged his ball. He moaned. Loud. Lucy's head rolled hearing him.

"Soon. I'm gonna cum soon." Lucy kisses him. His hands move from hers and tangle in her hair. Lucy smiles in the kiss as Natsu's hips buck.

"Luce-" She began rubbing faster. Positioning his shaft towards her chest.

Natsu moans in her mouth. Bucking his hips.

"Now!"

She kisses him while she feels his thighs shaking. He breaks the kiss and releases unto her stomach and chest. The room filled with his loud panting.

Lucy looks at Natsu and smiles. Those damn panties still on his head. Her finger collected the cum on her chest and she sucks on it. She moaned enjoying it. Natsu's head was against the couch head rest, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't tell you're done?" She laughed.

His breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"You kidding? ... I was just ... getting started!" Lucy blushed. Lucy massaged her wrists, they were sore. Natsu took her hands and rubbed her wrists with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." She blushed.

"It's fine, Natsu." Planting a kiss on his lips. Her chest pressed against his he could feel his cum and her sweat pressed against him. Wizards sure are persistent.

Natsu hardened when Lucy's warm tongue spiraled around his. She had confessed to getting turned on by his voice so He playfully moaned in her moan.

"That's not fair"

He laughed, holding Lucy tighter.

"Deal with it."

She was done playing she needed him now. Lucy hovered over his hardened member. Her hand positioned his shaft while she lowered into his. She moaned feeling him enter. Natsu stayed completely still, letting Lucy adjust herself. Her hand wrapped around his neck for support.

"I'm Okay." She whispered. Natsu was engulfed in her warm walls. His hands grabbed both of her sides.

"You're okay?" Natsu hadn't moved. Lucy smiled.

"Yes I'm okay." Her hand circled his fairy tail emblem and the other remained on his heart.

Natsu's hips slowly grinded, then sped up rapidly. Lucy moaned. His thrusts were fast and erratic.

"Natsu there isn't even a steady rhythm going you're just... Mmm going crazy." Yes, that's true. Could you blame him? He could hardly dance on cue making his own rhythm?

"Aye." He stopped, making Lucy whine a bit. Lucy decided she was going to set the pace. Starting slow, then letting Natsu go crazy seemed best.

Lucy rolled her hips and breathed hotly into his ear.

"Match the speed I'm at and then we can go faster okay?" Natsu's thrusts matched Lucy's perfectly but the pace was just so slow for him. He pulled out of Lucy and roughly slammed into her making her scream his name.

"NATSU!"

His breathing was getting heavier, thrusting into Lucy with everything he had.

"Is this okay?" He paused. Waiting for an answer before continuing.

"... yes please continue." His hands tightened his grip on her sides. Thrusting faster. The two were sweaty. Lucy's walls tightened around him making him moan.

"Natsu, harder!" His eyes glowed ramming into Lucy, feeling her warm thighs over his was nice, he liked looking at her when they had sex. Lucy's moans were consecutive. Hearing Lucy really got him fired up! Lucy's hand massaged her clit making her moan more.

"I'm coming!" She choked out.

Natsu felt her warmth surround his member making him thrust faster.

"Fuck Lucy. Are you TRYING to kill me?!" He breathed. He flipped the position to Lucy being held up by the couch while he thrusted. Her legs being held by the arm rest. Right where Gray normally sits. This will definitely be brought up later if that ice prince pissed him off any time soon. Lucy's moans were getting louder. Her fingers dig into the couch. Natsu smiled to himself there was so much going on. 1) His girlfriend is screaming his name, 2) What a hilarious way to spite Gray without him even being here, and 3) Lucy's so fucking hot.

Natsu's thrust were becoming more sensual and passionate which meant he was going to cum soon. He moaned her name.

She was out of breath, panting heavily.

Her walls tightened feeling his hips roll. She came, making Natsu release. Lucy felt him spurt out and she smiled.

"I'm exhausted." The two cuddled on the couch leaving the TV on falling asleep.

Natsu woke up with a start hearing a loud thud in the kitchen. He left Lucy sleeping on the couch and went to attack.

"What's with all the clothes everywhe- NATSU?!" Natsu looked down to see Happy on the kitchen floor mortified.

"Oh, hey little buddy, you sure scared me. What's the matter?"

Happys eyes evaporated in his tears.

"Natsu you... I can't talk right now." Happy flew away crying.

AN: sorry about the updatesi'm still new to this whole thing :O

ReplyForward


End file.
